


Mystery Spot sex... Mystery Sex?

by SabrielStories7768



Series: Sabriel OS [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sam, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gabriel (Supernatural), Dean Keeps Dying, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gabriel is posing as a Demi god, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sam, Rough Sex, Sam hates Asia, Sam wants to save his brother, Technically is Loki/Sam, Tongue Fucking, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielStories7768/pseuds/SabrielStories7768
Summary: (Spoiler? Honestly probably not)This is Just Mystery spot rewritten for porn reasons. I do no think it’s very good but I’ve had this idea for days now.Also, Loki is Gabriel, Gabriel is Loki. But his true self is never revealed, so he is called Loki in this.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sabriel OS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844479
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Mystery Spot sex... Mystery Sex?

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Loki is Gabriel, Sorry this is probably shitty lmao 
> 
> Also, plot is rushed to just get to the smut, soo sorry if the lead up it bad.

"It was the heat of the moment..." Sam awoke to that song playing. "Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean said happily. This was around the 100th time Sam had woken up the same way. 'Heat of the Moment' playing, Dean happily awake, and Sam was about to lose his goddamn mind. Hell, he was half convinced he already had. He and Dean got ready for the day. No casualties yet, they walked to the diner, still nothing. Sam glanced around the restaurant. He and Dean sat down, Sam explained himself to Dean and why he was so grumpy. Dean, as always, didn't completely understand but was willing to help. 

The waitress came over, and the same thing happened. Dean ordered a Pig 'n a Poke with a side of bacon, the waitress dropped the hot sauce, Sam caught it, same old, same old. Sam was getting aggravated. He looked over and saw that an older male had a different kind of syrup than he usually did. Which piqued Sam's interest, a lot. 

Sam awoke again. Asia playing. He growled gently. They did their routine, went to the diner, and after they finished, Sam followed the man out of the diner. Pinning him against a wall in an alley, he had figured it out. A Trickster. 

After Sam had claimed he had killed one of his kind before, Loki revealed himself. "Actually, bucko, you didn't," The trickster smirks. Sam has a surprised, but still angry, look cross his face. "Why are you doing this?" Sam asked. "You're joking, right? You two chuckleheads tried to kill me last time. Why wouldn't I do this?" Loki responds. "And Hasselback, what about him?" Dean demands. 

"That pots? He said he didn't believe in wormholes, so I dropped him in one," Loki chuckled. "Then you guys showed up, I made you the second you hit town," Loki hums. "So this is fun for you? Killing Dean over and over again?" Sam questions. Dean glanced at Sam for a moment before looking back at the trickster. 

"One: Yes, it is fun," The trickster shrugs. "And two, this is so not about killing dean, this joke? Is on you, Sam." He said and Sam grunts. "Well end it," He demands, shoving the wooden steak harder against the Tricksters neck. 

"Alright, alright. But you, Sammy, need to something for me first," Loki chuckled. Sam blinked and he was in a hotel room, Dean was nowhere in sight, and he was now weaponless. "Where is he?" Sam questioned his voice as hard as stone. 

"Dean? Dean-o is fine, at a bar with some lovely ladies. It's you Sam, that you should be focusing on," Loki said. Sam let confusion flash over his features. Sam noticed that Loki wasn't in the clothes he was before, the suit and tie were replaced with a normal button flannel with jeans. Sam wondered why he changed. 

"Why?" Sam asked, and the Trickster chuckled, "Because if you want Dean out of this loop, safe and sound, no harm is done. I'm gonna need something from you," Loki said, something mischievous in his voice and Sam knew that this wasn't looking good for himself. "If you refuse the offer, I might break the loop, might, and if I do, I can't promise Dean will be unharmed." The Trickster added. 

"What do you want?" Sam asked, wanting to hear what the shorter male wanted already. Loki smirked, "You, Sammy," He said and Sam raised a brow. "I want you, to use those big strong hands of yours, and take me, right on that bed," The Trickster said, looking at the only bed in the room before back at the hunter and Sam just about choked on air. 

"I'm sorry... _ what?! _ " Sam asked his voice filled with confusion, a little anger, and disgust that was trying to hide the curiosity. Loki smirked, "C'mon Sam, I can see all of that anger, especially towards me at the moment," He said, stepping forward, and Sam stepped back against a wall. "So why not relieve it? Take it out on me, without trying to kill me, and still getting some pleasure at the same time," The Trickster smiled mischievously, trapping Sam against the wall. 

Sam exhaled heavily, "You'll break the time loop? No harm is done to Dean?" Sam questioned, considering if he should believe the Trickster. "I swear it, no harm, no foul," Loki said and Sam took a deep breath. "Fine, just... fine," Sam said, finally. Loki leaned up and pulled Sam down by his shirt, "I'm going to need a bit more than just a 'fine' Sammy," he said breathing hot air.

"Yes," Was all Sam needed to say before Loki connects their lips. All thoughts of stopping, denial, or rejecting the trickster left Sam within seconds. Their small kiss became hot and heavy within seconds. Loki's hands on the back on Sam's neck and head, fingers laced in his hair. Sam switched their positions, now the shorter male was pressed against the wall. 

Sam didn't bother waiting, he tore open the trickster's shirt easily, ripping buttons off in the process. He didn't fully take the shirt off yet, instead let his cool hands press against the other's hot skin, getting a reaction from the male that was more than welcome. 

Loki groaned as Sam pulled away for air, and stripped the shirt he was wearing off, as Sam leaned down and effortlessly lifted the male off the ground and wrapped his legs around his waist. Sam had him pressed against the wall, biting and sucking on his neck, trying to get some reaction. 

"Bed. Sammy, bed," Loki said, breathlessly? Jeez, Sam was able to reduce him to a mess just by kissing him? Damn. Sam didn't respond. Instead, he did as he was requested, but never set Gabriel down until he laid him on the bed, and even then, he had Loki's legs wrapped around him. Leaning down to kiss him harshly again, Sam slipped his coat and flannel off, leaving him in the undershirt. 

Of course, the trickster could just snap their clothing off, but he found this more fun. Loki groaned as he felt Sam's growing erection against him. As they open-mouth kissed, tongues crashing, Loki's hands drifted down and popped the button on Sam's jeans. He undid the zipper and gripped Sam through his underwear, Sam groaned gently. He pulled back from the kiss, looking as if he wanted to speak but decided against it. 

Sam trailed down Loki's front, down to his pants and popped them open. Loki unlocked his legs to make it easier for the hunter to move. Sneaky Trickster wasn't wearing underwear, and that made Sam chuckle. "No underwear, huh? Figures." He said, his breath hitting the other cock hotly.

Loki didn't even have time to say anything back before Sam was fully removing his pants. Sam gathered spit in his mouth before spitting on the other's cock, and Loki's cock reacted a bit at the contact. Sam's large hand wrapped around Loki's cock, and the trickster groaned. He gave a testing squeeze before he started slowly pumping, spreading the spit around. 

"Sam-" The shorter male started but Sam had cut him off by place the other's cock in his mouth, effectively shutting him up. Loki groaned and laced a hand through Sam's hair. Sam let his neck loosen up and his jaw slacks as Loki guided his head up and down his cock. Sam surprisingly could take it with ease. 

"Shit, Sammy. Where'd you learn to suck cock like that?" Loki mutters and Sam pops up for a second, "High school," was all he said before going down again. Loki gave a dry chuckle that turned into a gasp.

Loki, a couple of times, bucked into Sam's mouth. Causing the other to groan and send vibrations through him. He felt his release creeping up in the midst of his stomach. Apparently, Sam knew the signs, because he pulled his head off. Loki full-on whimpered at the loss. "So close," He whines and Sam chuckled as he takes inhales of air. 

"You'll get there," He promised. "Flip on your hands and knees for me?" He questioned and Loki found no reason to argue. He rolled over and got into doggy. He let his torso come down as he presented his ass in the air. He'll be honest, he didn't expect this to happen, but shit he won't complain. 

Sam seemed to be taking his sweet ass time and Loki was wondering what the hell he was doing, he about to say something when he felt his legs be separated more, and then his ass cheeks. Loki had no clue what Sam was doing until he felt some wet and hot touch his hole. 

His whole body jerked, "Fuck, Sammy," Loki gasped as Sam started to rim him. The male gripped the bedding, whining and groaning as Sam got more aggressive with it, getting the smaller male nice and wet. He pressed his tongue in, and that made Loki gasp out again, moaning gently. 

Loki felt a finger press at his hole next to the tongue. One hand had come up to his hips to keep him still. The other hand had a finger inside of him. Loki was a powerful being, reduced to whimpers and moans by a tongue and finger. Well fuck. 

When a second finger breached his hole, he hissed a bit at the sting, that didn't stay long. Sam was finger and tongue fucking him, and he was loving every moment of it. His cock was leaking pre-cum on the sheets. He pressed his face into the bedding as he moaned out. 

Scissoring him open, Sam inwardly enjoyed reducing this powerful being to a mess of moans. When he added a third finger, he found the Trickster's prostate, and pressed against it, causing the male to moan out and his body to jerk forward. "Fuck, Sammy." He groaned. 

Sam removed his tongue from his hole leaving his fingers thrusting in and out of him. Loki's ass started to take them deeper in greedily as he opened up more. "Now, now. Spit can only do so much," he said. Loki got the hint.

Within a second, lube was in Sam's hand and Sam chuckled. Loki heard the cap pop open as well as clothes being rustled with. When he glanced back, Sam had been able to remove his pants with one hand, not like it's that difficult. His undershirt stayed on, and he crocked his three fingers up, hitting his prostate again. 

Loki moaned out louder than he had been, fucking himself back on the fingers. But it wasn't enough to make him cum. "Sam, holy fuck, please just fuck me," Loki groaned, getting impatient. He heard a chuckle and he felt fingers being removed. "Whatever you say." 

Loki got no warning when Sam slammed into him all in one thrust. Loki almost collapsed, underestimating Sam's girth and length. " **_FUCK!_ ** " Loki screamed out, gripping the bedding again, his back arching impossibly. Sam gave him exactly 30 seconds to adjust before he started roughly thrusting in him.

Of course, he didn't expect Sam to be gentle, but nor did he expect him to be this rough. Loki moans had words in them, but they had little to no meaning, as they weren't in English. Sam thrusts were not kind, no they were angry, hard, unforgiving. Sam moved Loki every time pelvis' met. Grunts and groans could be heard from the hunter, and shit they were beautiful. Sam had a good bruising grip on his hip. Which changed when one of Sam's hands gripped his hair and pulled him up to his chest, his thrusts not letting up.

"This what you wanted? Huh? To be fucked roughly?" Sam growled deep in Loki's ear and the Trickster's eyes rolled back as he moaned loudly. "Answer. me." Sam demanded and punctuated each word with a thrust. "Or I'll stop," he threatened, slowing his hip when Loki didn't respond quick enough. 

"No! Please don't stop!" Loki whined, pushing his hips back for more. "So answer me," He said, his grip still strong on both his hips and hair. Loki's hands were on whatever part of Sam he could touch. 

"Yes! Fuck yes I love it! Please, Sam- ah- don't stop," Loki moaned, his back arching at a particular thrust at his prostate. Sam chuckled, basically throwing Loki back down into the sheets and pounding against his prostate in every thrust. 

Loki was on cloud nine. Here he thought Sammy was nice and sweet. Well shit, don't judge a book by its cover. Sam suddenly pulled out, and Loki barely had time to question or whine because suddenly he was flipped over on his back and Sam thrust back into him. 

Loki's back arched off the bed and his knuckles became white gripping the sheet, screaming in pure pleasure as Sam reentered him. He hadn't felt this good in so fucking long. Spit started to pool in his mouth and run down the side of his face as he moaned out, his eyelids half-closed. Sam had a face of pleasure but was also stone-cold at the same time. 

Loki's legs were up against Sams's shoulders and Sam gripped them harshly. "F-Fuck Sam! I-I need, fuck! You're gonna make me cum, I'm gonna fu-ucking cum!" Loki screamed out and Sam chuckled. "Cum untouched, Loki," He said, saying the demi-gods name darkly. That was all it took. Loki was pushed over the edge and came hard. Back arched, body spasming, he was shaking and he screamed. 

Sam groaned and came inside of the Trickster as he tightens up around him, squeezing his cock. Loki whimpers as he feels himself being filled. He winces a small bit, oversensitive as Sam pulls out. Sam collapsed next to him, overcome by fatigue. Loki glanced over at a panting Sam, "Sleep Sam, you've earned it." He whispers, hesitantly pressing a kiss to Sam's lips. 

When Sam awoke, Dean wasn't in the bed next to him, but he was back in his original hotel room. Dean, instead, was in the bathroom, and Asia wasn't playing on the alarm clock. Sam looked at it to see it was Wednesday. He got up and looked outside for a second, seeing the Trickster, who winked at him and then disappeared. 

"Dean, hurry up and pack, we're getting the hell out of doudge," Sam called, before starting to pack up his own things. Sam exhaled deeply, it was real, and he knew it was. But, for some reason, he wasn't made about it. He smiled to himself in remembrance, maybe he didn't mind meeting up with the Trickster so much.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Also, I don’t think Sam would ever do anything that desperate... maybe. 
> 
> But hey, porn is porn. 
> 
> Also I might make a second part where Loki reveals himself as Gabriel and Sam and him fuck it out again... probably not, but it’s an idea.


End file.
